Koyubi
Koyubi (小指, Koyubi lit. Pinky) is a little dragon who was originally meant to be an Eternal Dragon, yet his creation process was a failure resulting in a small, adorable little dragon whose personality is equal to that of a baby. He became Tane's pet after meeting her and was named Koyubi by her because of his pinkish scales, which leaves his real name, if any, unknown, as well as his creator unknown. Appearance Koyubi is a small dragon, though he is noticeably a bit larger in size from his owner Tane and has a chubby appearance, he has some features of a stereotypical dragon, having four legs, with three toes at the front legs and two toes on the back legs, a yellow belly, pinkish scales blue scales on his back, two small wings on his back that appear impossible to lift him, he has a short tail, six horns, two long ones on the top of his head and four smaller ones on the sides of his head. Koyubi is said to be rather adorable and mostly because of his wide green eyes. Personality Koyubi behaves just like a baby, being unable to speak and only lets out tiny and cute growls as well as not being very intelligent. He shows a great fondness towards his owner, Tane, and is seen with her nearly at all times, and listens to her whenever she speaks and obeys her, same as how a dog would obey his owner, and also knows some tricks. Koyubi is also fond of Hinata, Tane's mother, though she taught him different tricks, which mostly involve helping her in her chores, such as taking out the trash, cleaning the windows etc. He doesn't appear to mind these things though he does behave like a baby and doesn't really understand such things. Powers & Abilities Since Koyubi is a failed Eternal Dragon he is unable of granting wishes, yet he doesn't have to be summoned by the Dragon Balls since he was a failure the Dragon Balls that were meant for him didn't exist and thus he can freely roam the lands. Koyubi doesn't have any fighting capabilities and can be seen more as a supporter, such as calling for help in battle or going to get something important for whoever may need it. Techniques *'Mouth Energy Wave': Despite not having much capability in combat, Koyubi can fire an enegry wave from his mouth, similar to how a dragon is said to breathe fire, it is particulary weak compared to other energy waves. *'Dragon Ball Tracking': Even though he is a failed Eternal Dragon, a part of the Dragon Balls existed within him and as a result he can sense and track down any Dragon Ball in a radius as large as a planet, he can track both the Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls, depending on which planet he is on. If Koyubi senses two Dragon Balls at the same time, it can confuse him and give him a head ache. Trivia *His appearance is that of the filler character Icarus, though they are different from each other in several ways. *Despite having his name being after the pinkish color of his scales, pinky is more direct to the pinky finger. *Koyubi was originally created by Highestbounty123 for the now abandoned Dragon Ball fanon series, Dragon Ball Kaikina. However, with Highestbounty123's busy schedule getting in the way, he was forced to leave the story behind. As a gift for his co-writer and friend, Highestbounty123 handed ownership of Koyubi to Wyvern 0m3g4, who would later use Koyubi in the Dragon Ball Omega series. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Characters who can fly